My So Called Brother
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Utau is tired of guys pretending to like her to get close to her brother, who can basically guarantee them a sports contract. So when Kukai takes her up on a challenge of winning her heart, will she fall? Or is he just another boy after her so called brother?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**My So-Called Brother**

Summary: Utau is tired of guys pretending to like her to get close to her brother, who can basically guarantee them a sports contract. So when Kukai takes her up on a challenge of winning her heart, will she fall? Or is he just another boy after her so-called brother?

**ShellyCullen: *Raises up from Hell's fires. Just came back because my computer crashed and everyone is out to get me. Sorry about this new story ima creating. Please do not kill me!!!**

**Ikuto: If they don't kill you, I will.**

**Amu: What happened this time?**

**Shelly: Would it help to say I've successfully completed the other stories? I just haven't wrote them online yet.**

**Amu: I guess that makes it better...**

**Ikuto: Eh...whatever.**

**Shelly: Hey...my friend keeps saying im a flirting with my crush.**

**Amu: Well, are you?**

**Shelly: ................................. I dont know. **

**Amu, Ikuto: ..................................**

**Shelly: Stop staring at me like i'm mental or something! ............................ Well...disclaimer PLEASE!**

**Amu: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._**

**Shelly: Wo shi meigguo ren! ^-^ (_*I am an American!*)_ I can speak Chinese! ;3**

**Chapter One:**

**Inspiration**

"Hey, Utau-chan? What did ya get for number two?"

I stared up at the calling voice. There was one of my few friends, Aio, hanging above me. She was on the top bunk bed, legs wound around the wood railing as she hung upside down. Her shoulder length raven hair was freed and falling over her head as she held her workbook in hand.

"You're going to fall if you keep doing that." I replied, instead of answering her question. I filled in a blank line of my booklet and stared back up. "Either that or the bloods going to rush to your head and you'll explode."

"AWESOME!" Aio cheered, flinging her arms around. Her legs loosened slightly as her head came in contact with the carpeted floor. "Ouch!" She yelped, sitting up right and clutching her round baby faced head.

"I told you." I looked back at my work and sighed. This is NOT how I wanted to spend my Saturday night.

"Ah…I meant to do that. Wait till Yoru sees!" She snickered and sat crossed legged on the floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean your cat like boyfriend?" I questioned. I probably could have teased Aio to no end, but I wasn't in the mood. Aio vigorously shook her head.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, pouting and staring at the floor with red cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Guess it was stupid to even ask." I turned around in the black computer chair and finished the remaining problems on my desk. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Utau-chan? Are you still bored? Why don't you just hang out with your boyfriend?" Aio suggested as my eyes narrowed.

"EX-boyfriend," I corrected, facing her again. "We broke up last night when I saw him talking to my brother. He was striking up a conversation about sports." I placed my hand on my forehead and shook my head in disappointment.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid. Just because he was talking about sports doesn't mean he wanted that sports contract." Aio said, searching for something in her pocket.

"I strictly remember him saying, 'So, you're good friends with that NBA guy, right?'"

"Ah." Aio nodded her head, understanding. She pulled out some crumpled paper from her jeans. "Want to go with me to a concert? Still have an extra ticket." She asked, holding it out. I picked one up carefully and straightened out the corners.

"This is the best the school could come up with? Earth's Core?" I blinked, giving Aio a pointed expression. She shrugged.

"You know the school's on a budget. C'mon! You'll have fun." She chirped, standing up and grinning ear to ear. "Please." She pleaded, with those bright blue eyes of hers. I smiled, but declined.

"Sorry, I have a meeting to go to for my upcoming album. Have fun, though."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"D…Denied?"

My eyes widened at the words Ms. Sanjo just repeated from Mr. Nore's mouth. "But, why is this Nore? You know Utau has PLENTY of talent!" My manager, Sanjo argued. The man sighed.

"I know she does, but the word is final. It seems that the kind of songs the record company's looking for isn't this," He pointed at my album cover. "The kind of songs that are selling are the romantic kind. Not regular pop or bubble gum."

"Okay then. Utau can do sweet and romantic. Can't you, Utau?" Sanjo turned to me, hopeful. I gave her a stern, composed look. I wasn't one for romance considering my status in the dating compartment was low. She could tell I would rather stick pins in my eyes.

"Please give us a second, Nore." Sanjo asked as the suited man bowed and walked out. Ms. Sanjo faced me, wary. "Now, Utau. I know your not one for love and dovey crap, but don't you think you can at least try a song or two-."

"No," I replied threw my teeth. "We both know I can't do that." I ended sharply, glaring at the floor. Ms. Sanjo let out a breath.

"Well, here goes my career," She muttered and stood up. "I guess we better get going. No use sticking around a place that doesn't offer the support we need."

We left the room and stood in the elevator. I examined the wall in front of me. The red cherry wallpaper glued onto the wall. What if this was the end of my barely beginning career?

The doors opened and we stepping into Ms. Sanjo's blue SUV. "People don't know talent when they see it." Sanjo scoffed as she drove on the smooth road. I stayed quiet. "I'm sure that not the only songs in life are about love. There are plenty others." I could tell she was trying to cheer me up, by taking my side; but quite frankly, she was doing the opposite.

"My career isn't going to take off, is it?" I asked, looking straight ahead. I could see her face turn to me.

"No, that's not true," she hesitated. "We just need more time." She turned another road and I shook my head.

"Time isn't the problem. Its my…songs. They aren't good enough, are they?" I countered Ms. Sanjo who became silent.

"That isn't true. I've heard your songs, they're wonderful. But…" She let the silence linger and turned toward me fully. "Utau. What was the reason you started singing in the first place?" These words had me a bit puzzled, as I often asked myself the same question. After all the confusing breakups and mixed up feelings, it was all lost in the chaos.

"Honestly? I have no idea anymore." We pulled into school campus as I unbuckled my seat belt. Sanjo reached for my hand.

"Listen. Don't give up just yet. That isn't the only record company around. We'll keep trying. For now, just…find your inspiration." She smiled and let go. I hopped out of the car and closed the door, watching her drive away.

I sighed when the vehicle came out of view. Now my job was in jeopardy. My dream. Was the only way I could save it was by finding my inspiration? Most of the songs I wrote were by instinct, my own feelings. There wasn't a big point or realization in there.

I began walking down the sidewalk when I was accompanied by the one and only guy I've ever given a chance. My brother.

Though, it was quite ironic. The only boy I actually trust is the whole reason I don't trust any guys, really. How funny is that?

Ikuto stared down at me with probing eyes and a composed expression. I kept my face hollow. "Didn't get the album produced?" He questioned as we walked together in the morning air.

"What makes you think I didn't get hired?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to him. He did the same thing.

"I know you, Utau. If you had it, you probably would be excited and bubbly right now. Not saying you aren't happy this very second. It's been a while since your 'true character' came out." He explained and I couldn't argue with his assumption. He was right. As always.

"It doesn't matter. We still have other places to look at too," I shuffled through my purse and took out my cell phone. "It's just a minor setback."

I flipped the phone open and punched in the number. The dial tone began to ring.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked into the receiver. I smiled.

"It's been a long time since we've spoken, Hinamori. You up to some air hockey tonight? I'm thinking of beating my brother at his own game." I turned to Ikuto who rolled his eyes. Ikuto was pretty good at hockey, despite not joining the team. The actual air hockey game, however…

"That sounds nice and all Utau, but don't you remember? I live more than two hours away from you now." Amu replied, in a sulking voice.

"So? You're making something as small as transportation stop you? Ikuto will pick you up." I could feel his eyes bore daggers into the side of my head, but I ignored him for the time being.

"I don't know, Utau. This is the same guy who stuffed corn dogs down my pants." Amu rekindled the memory that I smiled at for a moment. It was funny to remember, but soon my cool attitude kicked in.

"Really, will you never let that go? It happened once when you were five. Get over it." I commanded, rolling my eyes. The scene was no longer amusing.

"I had dogs wedged up my butt crack for about two days." Amu countered.

"And now your ass is free. So are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently, stopping on the white cement.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Utau. I'm busy." She finally answered after a moment of silence.

"You're kidding…right?" Amu was never busy. Being the "nerd" she was, she'd usually be locked up in one of her books. Manga, was it? I could feel Amu's pause prolong.

"I…I have a date." She finally admitted. My eyes widened.

"You…you have a date?!" This statement shocked me. Last time I checked, Amu saw boys as worthless and cruel. Never likeable. I could feel a smile crawl on my lips.

"Oh. My. God. You have a DATE!! What's he like? Is he hot? Details." This sure was exciting. I began squealing into the phone until Ikuto grabbed it and snapped it shut, ending the call.

"HEY!" I whined, snatching it back and glaring darkly at him. Ikuto seemed bored. "Do you like to torture me?!"

"I'm your brother, isn't that my job?" He questioned, stretching. I rolled my eyes. I decided to play innocent.

"What? Don't you feel bad for your little sister after being rejected by a record company?" I asked innocently.

"You'll get the next one. I gotta go though. I'm late for my date." He answered, simply.

"Urr. Does EVERYONE have a date, but me?!" I growled, annoyed by this factor. Ikuto faced me.

"I could get you a date if you're really that pathetic. Maybe that guy Kermi?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of finding myself a boyfriend." Although, that wasn't the reason I turned Ikuto down. But he didn't need to know that, now did he?

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Through the crack of my dream, I sigh. But no one is there for now I must try…to…to…Ugh!" I yelled, crumpling the paper in front of me and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. By now it was filled with hundreds of useless lined words. I really did suck at romantic songs.

I began scribbling some more crap down, looking over the words and taking a breath. I began to sing again.

"Forgetting the past, determining the truth. I am who I am because you did me wrong, but I'm sad and I'm mad, because it didn't last long. I fell for your tricks, your stupid wit. Why can't you just see? You should only have eyes for ME!" I choked out, biting into my tongue.

The words were stinging on the surface of my mouth, getting ready to erupt and yell and pull my hair out. I struggled to keep my eyes from becoming blurry and tossed the sheet out. This wasn't working right.

I sat for a moment, thinking, when a piece of chocolate landed on my lap. What the hell???

"I got it!" A voice hollered, before lounging and grabbing the treat from my lap. No, scratch that. The hand meant to grab the brown snack, but ended up tripping and his FACE fell on my lap. My body jolted slightly, surprised, before irritation filled me.

The face lifted up. "Uh…sorry. Just playing." Before I was ready to smack the face silly, I took time to examine this poor soul.

He wasn't that bad…not like the pervert I imagined him to be. With nice suntanned skin and brown , curly locks draped over his head and just shy of his eyes. His orbs were a neon bright green, mixing in with some lime to give it a cooler look.

I stared at him for a moment, without moving a muscle. My face was filled with disgust, I was sure. The boy stood, probably about 6 feet even and rubbed the back of his neck.

"See, I didn't mean to fall. Honest. Just trying to catch this chocolate piece." He pointed back at the candy as I looked at his teeth. Nice and straight, seeming whiter with his skin tone.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment. I blinked. That's right, I should be angry right now.

"Am I okay?" I raised an eyebrow. "A boy falls onto my lap, CLAIMING to be retrieving a piece of candy. Do I LOOK okay?!" My voice probably sounded bitchy, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"Uh…no, but it was an accident. Really." He pleaded with his bright eyes, and for a second I wanted to believe him. But I'd been with liars for so long I knew better than to trust that expression.

"You're lying." I responded, seeing right through his act. His eyes widened slightly, before a tiny smirk appeared on his face.

"Hehe. What gave me away?" He asked innocently, as if this were all some kind of joke. I turned around, marching away.

"Wait!" He called, catching up. I didn't slow down, but he soon matched my pace. "Whoa, your pretty fast for a chick in heels." He commented, impressed. I kept my eyes forward, staring straight ahead.

"So, I'm sorry. I guess that was wrong of me to trick you, but, hey. How can I not want to meet you?" He smiled, gleaming pearly whites my way.

"Tip # 26."

"Huh?" He asked confused as I stopped, glaring straight into his eyes. He took my challenge and squared his shoulders, smiling confidently.

"Tip # 26: Apologizing for something, hoping to clear any errors between you and the girl and breaking the ice with a cheesy, yet flattering comment." I explained as the boy's eyes twinkled. His grin widened.

"Pretty smart for a chick in heels, too. I like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Really. You'll pick any dead meat left in this town. Now move out of the way, I'm late for a concert." I quickly made that up, remembering Aio's offer and stepping passed him. He caught my arm and stared down at me, bringing contact between us. I could smell his shampoo, along with a musky smell from the outdoors. He must have been outside all day.

"Tip # 38: Using any lame excuse to hurriedly leave a boy when uninterested or…intimidated." He added for his own benefit. He caught onto the game I had just played, and I usually accepted any challenge thrown at me. But not this one. My teeth bared.

"I'm not scared of you." I barked back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…Are you attracted to me then?" He wondered, and I began to laugh into the evening air.

"Yeah, because a boy in...," I quickly overlooked his outfit. "Brown shorts and a green sweater TOTALLY turns me on." I didn't, however, comment on how his sweater seemed to match his eyes in a way to bring them out even more.

"Ah, you're just in denial. You play hard to get?" He asked, brushing off everything I had just said. I sighed.

"I'm not interested in you or any moron in this retarded city. So just leave me the hell alone." I broke away from his grasp and turned on my heel with a head held up high. At least now I had my "inspiration" for my next song. How to tell he's a lying retard.

**Shelly: Utau is so snarky. And Aio is a new kind of character. Hope you aren't mad at me for making one up. **

**Amu: blah.**

**Ikuto: Blah, blah.**

**Shelly: What are you guys doing?! **

**Ikuto: You make so many chat thingys we lost interest in the dialogue.**

**Amu: I don't know what to say anymore...**

**Shelly: So, um. I sent a narrative to my teacher and she told me I should think about entering it into a young authors/writers contest. I feel like I'm improving in my writing now.**

**Ikuto: ..........**

**Amu: ...........**

**Shelly: Really? That many chats?**

**Ikuto, Amu: *Nod.**

**Shelly: Well, reviews please. And Happy belated Halloween!!!! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**My So-Called Brother**

**ShellyCullen: So, not as long as I hoped. And not much of a romance this chappie. *Sulk.**

**Ikuto: You really are wrapped up in Aio's character.**

**Shelly: She's just too addicting and fun to right! Aye, aye. **

**Aio: Thank you very much! ;)**

**Amu: So…this going to start soon?**

**Shelly: Huh? Oh, right right. Okay. Begin!**

**Chapter Two:**

Shopping Spree

"Utau!!!" Aio called while waving her arm in the air. She motioned for me to actually notice her, but with that high, and squealing voice it was hard to miss. She skipped over to my side as I sighed.

"Hi!" She smiled at me, hands hidden behind her back. She quickly looked me over and gave an amusing, dark smirk. "Heh. You look like crap."

"So I've been told." I replied, covering my yawn with the back of my hand. I tried all night to come up with a great song and ended up empty handed. I was still awake past 3:00 AM.

"New fashion trend your starting? You didn't change into your uniform." Aio confirmed, referring to my somewhat of an outfit. I stared down at it again, taking another look. I had my slightly fuzzy black flat boots on, but the blue boot cut jeans were handing off the top in clomps. A light gray sweater was over, revealing the navy blue t-shirt I wore over. My hair was up in its usual two pigtails, but were slightly tangled.

I blew a blonde bang out of my face, leaning my head casually on the palm of my right hand. "I've had better days." I answered, staring at the blackboard in the front of the room.

"Y'know, you should take a break Utau. Have a shopping spree to get your mind off this record." Aio suggested. I nodded, barely interested. My career was on the line. Going out and shopping was like…betraying a best friend. Or so it seemed.

"Maybe."

Before Aio could add in anything else, our sensei walked in. Aio peered at the teacher, gave me a stern we'll-finish-this-later expression and made her way to her assigned seat across the room. Our sensei stared at our blank gazes, finally resting on me before sighing.

"I guess…its time to take attendance."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"-au. Utau? Wakey-wakey!" I opened my eyes to find Aio smiling down at me. It was soon that I felt cool tabletop under my left cheek and that I was staring at her from an angle.

"Huh?" I replied, confused.

"You…You missed your day." She stated, her tone small and concerned. I sat upright, my brow forward. She wasn't making much sense.

"What do you-?" Before I finished the sentence, she pointed out the windows to my left. I turned, too see the sun setting just beyond the horizon.

Great.

"I did it again." I sighed, shaking my head and hanging it in shame. Aio started playing with the top of my hair.

"Its okay. Your just tired." She comforted as I laughed darkly.

"Sure. I bet all the adults are stoked that I skipped class. Go sleep!" I chanted sarcastically. Aio paused, running her hands through the top of my hair and continued on. "I really need a vacation." I sighed, closing my eyes. Aio tugged the strands.

"Will you stop pulling my hair?!" I yelled, lifting my head and taking it away from her hands. Aio didn't seem shocked or sad. Instead she…smirked?

"You see that?" Aio asked, pointing to the top of my head. I froze, before rushing my hands to feel for the thing. I felt cloth…a bow maybe?

"What is it?" I demanded, bringing my arms back to my sides and glaring. Aio smiled.

"It's a nice orange bow stating, 'I follow the greatest bastard of all'." She explained the worship of the devil by giving herself horns made by her index fingers. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" I asked. Aio could come up with something clever than that.

"Nope. There's also a picture of him smacking his ass, but, eh. It doesn't matter, right?" She asked, brushing it off as if it were nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"I have no time for silliness, Aio. Just get to the point already and tell me what you really want." I responded, checking my reflection in the window for the bow. Huh, not bad Aio.

"You can't take it out. Well, not yet, anyway." Her smirk grew.

"So you say." I took on her challenge, meeting her gaze with sharp eyes and began to pull the hairpiece out with my fingers. Pulling it up, it stuck to my hair and tugged at the scalp of my head. I winced.

I tried again, this time holding the hair not connected to the bow down and trying to yank it out. The thing didn't move.

I finally gave up, letting the open strands of hair fall over my face and stared at Aio, bewildered.

"Did…Did you glue my hair to the thing?!" I shouted, but Aio was already shaking her head no.

"Nah, that would just be cruel. I stole a special substance we used in biology today. With an antidote that you, unfortunately, missed out for beauty sleep." I tried to control my temper by breathing slowly. In, out. In, out. It wasn't working. Nor was this amusing. I recomposed my cool character.

"Big deal. So I'll just go to the science room and grab the mixture. Problem solved." I began making my way to the door when Aio's voice stopped me.

"Utau-chan," Her voice was unexpectedly cute and innocent again, her dare devil seeping through her usual sweet act. "You won't do that." She grinned widely and came next to me.

"Want a bet?" I challenged.

"Hehe. If you go ask sensei, he'll scowled you for missing the day in the first place. And no one else knows the ingredient. I personally requested the answer myself." Boy did Aio seem smart and oh so sneaky. I hated to admit it, but when Aio pranks you, she pranks you _good_.

I quickly considered the idea of just trying each mixture in the classroom. I hated the idea of losing.

"You won't find it in time. Too many chemicals." Aio read my mind as I glared at her for a few seconds.

I sighed, giving in. "Whatever. What do you want?" Its not in my character to give up so easily, but I was so god damn restless and felt like crap. Picking a fight would make everything worse.

"Ah, that was rather easy." Aio stated, surprised as her eyes widened.

"Just say it before I change my mind." I called, annoyed and irritated.

"Shopping. Spree. You and me. Tonight." Aio commanded, her smiling mask back into place. I let out a deep breath.

"Fine." I could barely make out before Aio killed me in her famous hugs.

"Great! Be ready by seven." She chimed and ran out of the classroom, joyful. I groaned. I was so not in the mood.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fun, right?" Aio asked me excitedly, holding her black skateboard in hand. I nodded, trying to please her, but that glare was stuck to my face. She placed the board on the ground and slowly started skating, going slow to match my pace.

"It'll be fun, you'll see. Shopping for clothes makes girls feel better. You, yourself, taught me that Utau." Aio reminded me.

But that was right. When I first came to this boarding school as a freshman last year, I found Aio as my roommate. Her skin had many different scabs covering all areas visible and her locks looked pretty greasy on her head. The clothes she wore were worn out and seemed somewhat dirty.

Being as close to clothes and fashion as I am, I knew Aio wouldn't do. After some time of becoming friends, I convinced her that helmet hair wasn't in this season and the biting of fingernails didn't fly in High School.

Now that the year came, I was able to see how far we've come and how much Aio changed. I took account in what she picked to wear besides that black dress uniform.

A pair of nice fitting, fresh looking dark gray skinny jeans hugged her legs. She had a white t-shirt that came a little passed her waist and the light pink undershirt she had underneath radiated off the white shirt's surface. Her shoes were some black and pink high top skater sneakers. The hot pink shoelaces bright and neon colored; just a nice touch to make them stand out. Along the side of the raven shoe were tiny paint drops of green, pink and blue.

For jewelry was blue, pink, and green hard plastic bracelets that made a clacking sound when the banged together. For a final touch, her raven colored hair was nice, silky, and straight. She pulled some of the top, side layer back and hooked it with a simple, black bow.

I admired her image for a moment. _This _was the same girl who, just last year didn't even know what a decent hairdo looked like. I praised myself a little for this accomplishment.

"Here we are!" Aio cheered, stopping and stomping on the back of the skate board and catching the top effortlessly with her hand. She carefully looked around and smiled when she found a spot to hide her treasure. A few moments later, she returned.

"So, I've decided that clothes could be first. Or shoes. Or maybe your nails could be done? Eh, what do you want to do?" Aio wondered, to excited and happy to even make up her mind. We approached the directory as I silently overlooked the list.

"Oh! How does Hot Topic sound to you? Or we could head over to the new store, Trendy." Aio gushed.

"Food Court." I stated, swiftly heading down the lane and toward the stairs. Aio caught up quickly.

"Oh? Oh, okay. I guess food wouldn't be too bad."

We entered to find all the stores selling food and crap. Aio walked over to her favorite pizza place as I headed for some Italian food.

My eyes scanned the area, before locking on some brown, chocolate like hair. The waves curly, and slightly tamed.

I knew who this was. The weirdo boy who approached me three days ago. I wasn't one for being a coward, but I honestly didn't want to pass him.

Don't be a wimp! Show that your stronger than that boy! My mind stated, brave and bold. I followed that though, my gut believing in those words. I almost made it passed him when a hand wound over my left shoulder.

"See? What I tell you? Girl's been on me since Saturday." The guy stated, turning me to face his friends. There was a boy with light, short purple hair and blue eyes. His chin was high, held with power and higher class. Next to him was a guy with a stylish boy hair cut and pink/red eyes. I didn't even glance at the last guy, because I began to punch the boy, hard and lose my temper a bit.

"I am not into you, retard. So get your cool guy act and gay posse to the nearest bar and fuck yourselves!" I yelled, turning on my heel and grumbling away. In the background, I could hear a small, 'What a filthy girl. Why pick HER?!' The voice asked, almost accusing.

I felt a pain of sadness before I shook it off. It wasn't like it was my fault. If anything, the boy should be arrested for being a delusional harasser.

"Hey, sorry about pulling that whole girlfriend scene on you. It was just a joke." That familiar voice called, suddenly beside me. I stared at him, puzzled for a second before glaring at his goofy grin.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, brushing all traces of sorrow off with a cool act.

"You can be a bit snark-y at times, you know that? But it's actually cuter than I thought. On any other girl, you'd probably be marked off as a psycho." He complimented…I think. I bit the inside of my cheek, giving a sour look. He smirked. "Are we back to the tips? I'm pretty good at that game, if I do say so myself." He boasted, holding his chest out in pride. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even try anything. You're embarrassing yourself, really. Just leave me alone." I finished off, walking away and toward Aio. She stood in the middle of the lane, no food in either of her hands as she watched me come to her.

"Who's that?" She asked, not sure to be all nudge-y or beat the crap out of him. I pulled her arm, dragging her away from the scene.

"Come on."

*~*~*~*~*~*

We left the mall without a single bag or bought product. Just when we made it to our dorm, Aio apologized.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I promise next week we'll go and you'll have TONS of fun!" Aio seemed truly sad about bringing me. I patted her head.

"Its fine. Just…" I pointed at the bow, still stuck to my head. "Get this thing off."

"Oh, right!" Aio rushed off to the bathroom and came back with a tiny glass bottle. She poured some onto her fingers and rubbed it into the hair covered by bow.

"Is it going to smell?" I asked, curious myself. Aio giggled, but shook her head.

"No. There, it out." She said, revealing the bow. I shook my head, feeling the lightness of it again. I stared at the bottle.

"What is that stuff, anyway?" I asked, staring up at her. Aio picked up the bottle and shook it.

"Should we find out?" She asked me, winking and drinking the substance. I gasped.

"AIO!" I yelled, pulling the bottle away from her lips. The thing was already half empty.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Aio laughed, falling onto the ground on her back. I stared at her questionably. ""h, your face! Priceless." She choked out between laughs.

"This is serious, Aio. What did you drink?" I sniffed the bottle and smelled nothing.

"Nothing. It's just…water."

"Huh?" I stated, dumbly.

"The antidote was water. You see, the concentration makes it hypertonic. The cells in the dead hair cells you have absorbed it and it expanded, causing-."

"I get it." I interrupted her, shaking my head. I was fooled again. How stupid can I be?

"Time for bed, then. Have fun, baka." She laughed and jumped onto her bed. I sighed. One of these days…One of these days, I'll surely get her back.

Her and that wretched, flirty boy.

**Shelly: Da end of chappie 2! Aio is such a troublemaker. Hehe.**

**Ikuto: So, what about me an Amu? Any Amuto in the story.**

**Shelly: Hmm…..considering all my other fanfictions are Amuto…and you ARE my favorite anime couple…sure, I'll do it.**

**Amu: YES!!!!!! I-I mean, Oh!**

**Ikuto: :D I'm wearing off on Amu-koi. *Hugs Amu.**

**Amu: *Blushing. S-Shut up!**

**Shelly: So, there you have it. Some Amuto, but not till later. We have to focus on Utau and Kukai here. So, till chappie three! ;3 **


	3. Notice

Dear fans.

I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I have not been able to keep up with all my stories, but I haven't done this on purpose. I'm 17 now. I don't have as much time to goof off and write without worry. There is too much going on in my life and much more to come. I have to take my responsibilities seriously and updating every single story I've started on fanfiction does not fit into that plan. The reason I've kept the stories up is so everyone can enjoy a little amuto bliss, but I understand it's unfair to find a story you love and realize it isn't completed and may never be.

If anyone is interested, I am willing to let certain stories be continued by fans. If anyone wants to write for **Hot n Cold or Crooks Babes and Bullets, **I willing gladly hand them over, though I _do_ expect rights for the plot and start of the story. Send me a message if you would like to write for any of them. My other books will be kept under my name and I will attempt to finish them unless something should come up.

**Flutter - Continued by Lee Loves KH Forever**

**My So Called Brother - Continued by thexlittlexlisa**

**Angel of Darkness - Continued by Pine Straw**

**The Babysitter - Continued by ChuluSempai18**

**The Kidnapper- Continued by Jemstone6259**

**Hell's Linger Kiss - Continued by cuppycakelol  
**

I hope you all understand.

Shelly


End file.
